LOTM: Decimation S1 P9/Transcript
(Erin, Jack, Scott and Rose are seen entering Earthrealm through a portal where the other Defenders meet up with them) Alex: Hey guys! Jack: Sup. Erin: Hey Alex! Rose: How's it going here? Izuku: Its going pretty good so far. Uraraka: Come on inside. The others are waiting for us. Alex: And Raiden said more of his allies are on the way. Erin: Raiden? Scott: Huh? Alex: It's that thunder god I mentioned earlier. Erin: Oh, okay then. Rose: Then let's go! (The heroes all enter the building) Alex: Alright, we're back! Rose: Whoa... Jack: Are these our new allies? Cassie: Whoa. You're bringing a party huh Alex? Alex: Guys, this is Cassie Cage. Erin: Sup. I'm Erin. Jacqui: Hey, nice to meet you all. Rose: Nice to meet you too! Scott: Sup. Lestros: You guys doing alright Erin? Erin: Yeah, we're fine. Rose: We just had a few problems back in Remnant but other than that, we're fine. Alex: Great. Come on, the others are waiting inside. (The group follows Alex. But Lestros goes up to Jack) Lestros: Hey. Remember that world I showed you with the guy with metal arms? Jack: Yeah? Lestros: This is the world/ Jack: It is?? Lestros: Yep. *Points to Jacqui* And that's metal arms daughter. Jack: Seriously?? This is awesome! Lestros: Yeah man! Jack: Man, first Yang now this? It's like it's natural for me to find people like this at this rate. Lestros: Yeah. Anyway though, we should probably meet the others. Jack: Right. (Lestros and Jack follow the others inside) Alex: Hey, we're back! Sonya: Good. You now get a chance to meet someone of our friends. (Alex notices two more faces in the room. One guy dressed in a mix of red and black, another guy with a fancy hat) ???: You must be the people Lord Raiden mentioned. I am Liu Kang. ???: Kung Lao. We are from the Shaolin Order. Alex: Alex Lorthare. We're from.....Earth. Erin: Nice one Alex. Johnny: Ha! I like this girl. Alex: Shut up Erin... *To Liu Kang* So you're more of Raiden's champions? Liu Kang: That is right. I've long since fought against those that have threaten Earthrealm. Kung Lao: He's also the Champion of Mortal Kombat. Jack: Mortal Kombat? Sonya: That's a story for another time. We just got word from Grand Master Sub-Zero. Erin: Who? Yuri: These are too many names to process in such short time. Tom: You're telling me. Sonya: He's another one of our allies. And he's in trouble. More of those shadows. Alex: Need an extra hand? Sonya: If you're offering, its more then welcome. Alex: Got it. You guys ready for a fight? Erin: Always bro. Rose: Let's do it! Sonya: Then let's go. Jack: Well this is gonna be interesting. (The heroes all head out after the Shadows. It then cuts to a group of Pure Shadows jumping onto a roof of a building roaring as they're joined by a group of Shadow Troopers, who are about to engade the Lin Kuei Temple) Shadow Trooper #1: Leave none standing brothers! Hail Alkorin! Shadows: HAIL ALKORIN!! Shadow Trooper #1: For Alkorin! For- (The Trooper is then frozen solid) Shadow Trooper #2: What?! Shadow Trooper #3: Look! (Sub-Zero is seen with a group of Lin Kuei warriors) Shadow Trooper #2: Humans.... (The Pure Shadows all roar out) Shadow Trooper #2: Engage! (The Shadows and Lin Kuei Warriors engage each other in combat) Sub-Zero: Defend the Temple! Let non of these creatures defile out home! (A Pure then jumps in front of Sub-Zero growling as three Troopers join in) Shadow Trooper: We've got him surrounded! (Sub-Zero sees the 4 around him. He then releases a wave which freezes all 4 of them. He kicks the Pure, knocking his top half off, and then throws ice shards at the 3 Shadow Troopers) Sub-Zero: Do not underestimate a grand master. (A Trooper dressed in heavy armor then walks up brandishing a sword) Heavy Trooper: And you cannot underestimate Alkorin's will. Sub-Zero: Your master is blinded by hatred. Heavy Trooper: We'll see about that. Human. (Sub-Zero creates his Kori Blade as he engades the trooper in a sword fight. Meanwhile the Defenders are seen stepping out a portal) Alex: Wow pretty cool tech you guys have. Cassie: Yeah. I'll show you guys more when we get a chance. Sonya: Cut the chatter! We got hostiles at the Temple! Shadow Trooper: Hey! (A group of Troopers are seen as one points at the heroes) Shadow Trooper: Reinforcements! Alex: Let's take 'em down!! (The Defenders and they're allies engage the shadows, while helping Lin Kuei warriors. Sub-Zero continues to fight back against the trooper in a sword fight till sudden he is froze over. Sub-Zero looks and sees Erin and Rose) Erin: Hey there! Sub-Zero: I do not know who you are, but your aid is appreciated. Rose: Glad to help! (A Pure Shadow then rushes toward Rose before it is blasted away with lightning by Jack) Jack: Got it! Rose: Thanks Jack! Jack: Don't mention it! (The Heavy Trooper then breaks free of the ice as he turns to face Erin and Rose) Heavy Trooper: Children? They sent children to fight me? Erin: Oh crap. Heavy Trooper: Oh never mind, they sent a child and a monster to fight. Rose: Hey! Erin: Okay that's messed up! Heavy Trooper: Well no matter kids, you'll all be dead soon eno- (A sword then tears through the Trooper's head, killing him as Sub-Zero pulls it from his head) Jack: Whoa. Sub-Zero: Such dishonorable warriors. Erin: Thanks sir. (The other heroes then join up with the group) Alex: You alright Erin? Erin: I'm fine bro. Sub-Zero: I assume these are the heroes I was told about? Sonya: They are. Alex: Pleasure to meet you Mr..... Sub-Zero: Sub-Zero. Alex:.... Is that the name your family gave you or- Sub-Zero: Questions later. For now, focus on the battle. Alex: Ah right! Shadow Trooper: Men! Stand down! (The Troopers all cease their attack and all head toward one of the buildings) Erin: The hell?? Ian: Something's happening. Shadow Trooper: Alkorin has sent his enforcer to us! Hear his message! Alex: Enforcer? Tom: Must be an ally or something. Mina: That can't be good. (The doors on the building open to reveal a man cloaked in shadow) ???: At ease soldiers. You fought valiantly. Shadow Trooper: Pleasure to have the master send you to us Quan Chi. Sub-Zero: ! (Quan Chi removes his cloak to reveal himself) Quan Chi: It has been sometime Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: So you live still sorcerer. Alex: Friend of yours? Sub-Zero: He is friend to no one. Quan Chi: I see you have brought the Lorthare Twins here as well. Good job. Alex:.... Quan Chi: You've saved me the trouble of hunting them myself. Erin: Hunt us? Rose: Why hunt them? Quan Chi: That is Alkorin's business, not yours. Sub-Zero: So I take it you've sworn yourself to this Alkorin? Quan Chi: He gave me an offer I couldn't resist. Tom: And why did he send you? Quan Chi: Like I said. He wants the Twins before he continues the search for the Stones. Sonya: And what if we don't wanna hand them over? (Quan Chi smirks before a Pure Alpha jumps down and grabs onto Rose before he dragging her over to him) Izuku: Oh no! Erin: ROSIE!! Quan Chi: Then I will make this easier. Either you two come with me, or the girl here dies. (The Alpha begins choking Rose) Rose: Erin.....Help! Erin: Get your hands off of her you bastard! Quan Chi: Make me. Alex: Erin, calm down. Erin: No! That asshole has Rose! I'm not gonna let her get hurt like that! Quan Chi: You better make your choice before I decide to kill your friend here. (The Alpha tightens its grip on Rose's throat) Erin: *growls* DON'T TOUCH HER!! (Ice grows over Erin's body before she grows her Ice Armor and rushes toward Quan Chi and the Alpha) Alex: ERIN WAIT!! (Erin is seen rushing at Quan Chi when she is suddenly grabbed from behind by Quan Chi's mystery shadow ninja ally) ???: *Puts blade to her neck* That's quite enough. Sub-Zero: ! Bi-Han?? ???: Hello brother. Alex: Hey! Let go of my sister! Quan Chi: Don't listen to him Saibot. You know what to do with her. Noob Saibot: I do. (Noob hits Erin on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious) Alex: NO!! Quan Chi: *points to The Alpha* You. Give the girl back. (The Pure Alpha then throws Rose back over to the heroes before she gets up and turns to look at Erin) Rose: Erin! Noob Saibot: Not another step, or off goes her head. Johnny: Taking a girl hostage? Cliché much? Quan Chi: One of the Twins I'm sure will please Alkorin. We can come back for the other later. (The Defenders are about to move and all the Shadows are seen about to move to) Alex:... Erin... (Alex begins to glow yellow as Noob and Quan Chi look over at him) Quan Chi: Hm? Noob Saibot: What is this now? Cassie: *Notices Alex* … Am I the only who thinks were about to get a Super Saiyan moment? Jack: That would be accurate. Alex: You have this one. And only chance. Let my sister go. Or die. Noob Saibot: Pah. That so. *Tosses Erin over to one of the Shadows* Come then boy. Try me. And face death Alex: Your choice. (Alex blasts Noob with a psy blast, knocking him through a wall) Cassie: Whoa! Alex: You guys get Erin back! I'll take care of the ninja. (Alex rushes after Noob Saibot. The Defenders then all engade the enemy) Quan Chi: *To the shadows* Take the girl out of here at once. (A pair of Shadows start to carry Erin away. Jack and Rose notice this chase after them. Back with Alex he is seen face to face with Noob Saibot) Noob Saibot: For heroes and all they're talk of honor, that was a very cheap shot. Alex: What can I say. You pissed me off. Noob Saibot: Alkorin will have his bounty Lorthare. Alex: And I will make sure my sister stays out of it. (Alex and Noob Saibot takes they're fighting stances as they prepare to fight...) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts